Ashley
Ashley "Hey hey good evening! So uh, Max here again, listen up cause I have some crazy information today. The ones who used to live in the house right were the McRoy family. Though that was very long time ago there was one child and Mr and Mrs McRoy. It's not a familiar name to me McRoy... McRoy... nah just don't ring any bells with me. Anyway! you're in the bedroom right? Well then I'm sure you found a place to charge your pad? you have great. Now you don't need to worry for your power on your pad, so you can just look at the cameras for as long as you like. Basically, a few other who were in the house a few years back, out of curiosity as you do, and I remember that there was one outlet in that room. Though see if anything happens to your camera system. Previous workers had to complain about some glitches happening to the screen, when a charger is plugged in. Like the screen flipping upside down, that's crazy stuff. But, if you plugged in the charger, then that must mean you unplugged the lamp behind the curtain right? Oh okay. Well the lamp goes the battery power too still work but as you know, batteries don't last forever. Keep switching on and off every hour then, if someone is standing there than keep the lamp on until they go away. But remember, try to save battery on the lamp. That bedroom though... I'm guessing it was the CHILD of the family who slept in there..... hmm, Uh sorry. Good night! Phone Guy Max suspiciously thinking of Ashley due to the Player hiding in her room. Ashley Mcroy is both a new and the quaternary antagonist in Five Nights At Wario's 3 in terms of lore, she serves as the deceased child of the 3rd and 2nd games teritary antagonist Richard Mcroy and an unknown mother, at some point during her life Ashley perished (possibly Wario Man's doing) and returned as a maleficent ghost out for blood lust, she will show her hand and add to the Player's list of worries. * N'ight 2' : If the player hides in the Bathroom, she starts in the Laundry, passes the Living Room and the Kitchen. When she is at the doorway, the player must take a pill to survive. * Night 3 : If the player hides in the Staircase, she starts in the Playroom and crosses the Hallway. Her shadow will appear at the top of the stairs, the player will need to cover his face with his hands until she leaves It is unknown what became of her after Wario Man apologized to the other ghosts and her father Richard Mcroy was gunned down, whether she descended into the afterlife or if she still haunts her family home is a complete mystery. Trivia * she's the second female character in the series, the first is Peach. * She is a character from Nintendo's Wario Ware franchise. * She is the most inactive character in the game (not counting DK who is a hallucination) only appearing two nights, the player might not even see her if they choose to hide in the Kitchen at Night 2 and survive the night. * The Phone guy mentions that the McRoy family (Richard and Mrs McRoy, and their child) used to live in the house. Ashley is that child. (Proof of this is in the Warioware inc. series, Ashley lives in a haunted mansion. and the 3rd game takes place in a haunted mansion.) * Richard McRoy is Ashley's father. * As seen in FNAW Origins, she was possessed by Wario, which could actually mean that she is not dead in Five Night's At Wario's 3 and she is possessed by a ghost just like her father, Richard Mcroy is possessed by Peach. * In her jumpscare, she comes from the left side of the screen and gets in the player's face. She has her right arm up as if she's about to strike the player. Five Nights at Wario's Wiki, Wario, Bowser, Toad Category:Characters Category:McRoy Family